Carry on my Wayward son, Path of Radiance version
by Silverbird22
Summary: What it sounds like... I regret nothing. Companion to my other fic Lissa gets light magic, read that first because of reasons. T because of two swears.


Silver: Hello Fire Emblem fans who decided to read this fic. Here I have a companion fic to 'Lissa gets Light magic.' Go read that first.

Chrom: NOOOOOOO!

Silver: Relax Chrom. Im targeting another continent with my random thoughts that come up... Tellius your time has come.

Ike: Shit.

Silver: Now for the backstory, my brother got Path of Radience a few days a go so we have been playing that nonstop while listing to music. The song "carry on my wayward son" started playing during this time so our caffeinated brains thought of strange things. And after a few random attempts we came up with this enjoy.

Ike: *sighs* **Silverbird22 does not own Fire Emblem, Scott Pilgrim, or anything else in this random fic, just the idea of it.****  
><strong>

(I advise in another tab play 'Carry on my wayward son' which i don't own)

* * *

><p>"Mist I don't know what to do anymore!" Ike told his little sister after their father beat him in sword fighting, again, for the fifth time in a row.<p>

Mist was silent for a few moments before singing "Carry on my wayward son, There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more."

"Mist what?"

Just then Greil came in on an epic guitar solo while Titania played the base.

"Ahhh" the rest of the Greil Mercenaries sang as Ike look very confused.

"GUYS CRIMEA IS UNDER ATTACK! THERE ALL GONNA DIE ON THE RACK!" Soren yelled, running on to the scene.

"WE NEED TO SAVE THE DAY!" Titania yelled.

Just then Elincia came in on the piano and the song continued while Mist sang "Once I rose above the noise and confusion. Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion. I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too my eyes could see I still was a blind my mind could think I still was a mad man.I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,I can hear them say!"

"Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more," everyone but Ike sang. Ike just looked even more confused.

Just then the Black Knight came on during Greil's guitar solo, and he and Greil did epic Scott Pilgrim style battle.

At the end of the very epic battle Greil died and his guitar lay at Ike's feet.

"Ike you must carry on Greil's legacy. Become the lead guitarist!" Boyd and Oscar yelled.

"NO!" Shinon yelled as he left.

Ike picked up the guitar and started to play it.

Then Everyone continued the song with more people coming in on parts and singing, and Shinon also rejoined.

"Masquerading as a man with a charade is the event of the if I claim to be a wise man. Well, it surely means that I don't know. A stormy sea of moving about, I'm like a ship on the ocean," Mist sang as Astrid, Sothe and Gatrie came on.

"I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say!" Gatrie sang alone as Ena and Nasir came on and Ike killed more people with his father's guitar.

"Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more," Just then the Black Knight Came on, again, and he and Ike did epic Scott Pilgrim style battle.

And in the end, he defeated the Black Knight. Then Shinon tried to play his guitar and failed.

"Carry on, you will always remember. Carry on, nothing equals the splendor. Now your life's no longer empty. Surely Ashera**(1)** waits for you!" Mist sang as Ashnard came on, with a guitar.

"Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are your weary head to rest. Don't you cry, don't you cry no more," Ike defeated Ashnard, epically, then Soren poked him with a psychic staff as he died, and they had a special conversation thingy.**(2)**

"No more!" Mist sang as it ended.

"Guys its not over. Theres another game," just then Micaiah came on, with the rest of of the Radiant Dawn cast that did not appear in Path of Radiance.

"Well, shit."

* * *

><p>Silver: YES I FINALLY FINISHED THIS! TOOK ME THREE DAYS!<p>

Ike:...Theres going to be a sequel, isn't there?

Silver: yup

Ike: WHY

Silver: And you know what song its gonna be?

Ike: Oh Ashera why? If we are doing call me maybe I will-

Silver: No Im doing... *Checks notes* Royals... Not sure how its gonna work but it will.

NOTES:

1- She's a goddess, safe to assume stuff about there afterlife because of that.

2- I am about 92% sure that Soren and Ashnard have a conversation as Soren is Ashnard's son.

Coming to the internet soon: Royals; Radiant Dawn style.


End file.
